Yuki aimait son appartement
by MlleTomate
Summary: Quand y en a marre, y a Shuichi-kun ! Et du thé…


**Titre : **Yuki aimait son appartement.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Maki Murakami.

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing : **Yuki Eiri / Shuichi Shindo

**Résumé : **Quand y en a marre, y a Shuichi-kun ! Et du thé…

**Note : **Ce n'est pas un one-shot mirobolant, mais juste un petit instant dans la vie du couple original que forment Yuki et Shuichi. Un peu de douceur, un peu d'amour, avec une pointe de vanille…

* * *

><p>Yuki aimait son appartement. Il était exposé plein sud et vaste, il était calme et bien isolé, et il contenait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il y avait un superbe salon au parket brillant, au canapé moelleux et à l'écran immense il y avait la cuisine pleines de sucre, d'épices, et de tas de bonnes choses il y avait sa chambre, avec son lit king size où il aimait se perdre, et son dressing à faire pâlir Paris Hilton oh ! et n'oublions pas la salle de bain, qui était une pièce relativement petite contrairement au reste de l'appartement afin de mieux conserver la chaleur de la vapeur. Enfin, il y avait la pièce maîtresse, son bureau. Son lieu saint, son lieu de création, son lieu de régulières pendaisons psychiques également quand les choses n'allaient pas comme il le désirait…<p>

Et justement, aujourd'hui, rien n'allait comme il le désirait. Les mots s'enchainaient étrangement, ils refusaient de se mettre sagement à la queuleuleu dans l'ordre qu'aurait souhaité l'écrivain, les phrases ne s'accordaient pas, les idées allaient et venaient comme des éclairs sans qu'il puisse les noter, et bon sang pourquoi ce verbe ne voulait-il pas se conjuguer correctement ?

Yuki poussa un énorme juron de frustration. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en respirant profondément. Son psychologue lui dirait que son moi était en train de lutter contre son surmoi afin de laisser son ça prendre le dessus et accomplir son désir pur, simple, et sauvage de jeter son ordinateur portable par la fenêtre ! C'est alors qu'il entendit de petits coups frappés contre la porte de son antre. Ce simple son commença à l'apaiser, car il savait ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.

Savez – vous ce que Yuki Eiri préfère le plus dans cet appartement ? C'est qu'il y abrite une boule rose d'énergie et de douceur. Un Shuichi Shindo. C'est dur à suivre comme bestiole, mais c'est bougrement addictif ! En plus, c'était déroutant car ça finissait par vous connaître par cœur quand ça arrivait encore et toujours à vous surprendre ! Des fois, c'était vraiment, vraiment, mais vraiment casse pieds… Mais alors c'était tellement, tellement, tellement adorable… Oui, Yuki ne l'avouerait éternellement qu'à lui même mais il trouvait son Shuichi Shindo merveilleux. Il était devenu le pilier de sa vie, son soleil au réveil, son punching ball mental quand il regardait pour la énième fois un concert des Nittle Gasper, son épaule pour pleurer… Oui, Shuichi était devenu toute sa vie. Et non, il ne saurait jamais. Ou du moins pas aussi directement. Yuki n'était pas un homme qui dévoilait ses sentiments facilement.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il savait pertinament que ces trois petits coups venaient de son Shuichi, et il savait pertinament ce que lui apportait son Shuichi. Il eut confirmation quand son amant pénétra son antre doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, un plateau dans les mains Sur ce plateau reposait un thé fumant. Et pas n'importe quel thé : un thé à la vanille. Shuichi lui avait fait découvrir cette boisson qui se suffisait à elle-même, sans besoin de sucre, alors qu'il buvait toujours son thé avec du sucre. Et Yuki avait découvert qu'elle pouvait le détendre rapidement. La chaleur de l'eau, associée à l'odeur et au délicieux goût de vanille calmait les sens de l'écrivain, encore plus quand la dégustation était accompagnée d'un petit massage des épaules et du cou… Ce que son Shuichi ne tarda pas à faire.

Et Yuki poussa un soupir de bien être… Oui, de temps en temps, croyez le ou non, il s'offrait réellement des moments de détente, où il était réellement apaisé, et où il souriait réellement. Mais uniquement en la seule présence de son Shuichi, et dans de rares situations.

Shuichi descendit finalement ses mains le long du torse de son écrivain favoris, après avoir fait sauter deux, trois boutons de sa chemise, et vint buttiner son cou avec ses lèvres roses. Quand il mordilla ce petit lobe de chair si tentant alors qu'il accentuait ses caresses, son amant rougit violemment en poussant un soupir plus fort. Shuichi n'en revenait pas que cela lui fasse encore et toujours de l'effet. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il s'en régalait même, abusant souvent ! Et quelle ne fut pas sa satisfaction quand il vit Yuki enregistrer son travail, fermer son ordinateur, l'écarter vers un des côtés du bureau et se retourner pour lui faire face ! Il le saisit par les hanches et l'installa contre lui sur ses genoux. Shuichi sourit. Oh qu'il aimait ces instants là, quand Yuki l'embrassait comme ça, en se pressant contre lui comme ça, et en caressant son corps comme ça… Le thé allait refroidir, mais qu'importe, le thé refroidissait toujours.

Après quelques soupirs de plus en plus fiévreux, Yuki murmura doucement un « Oh ! Je sais ! » enthousiaste, et Shuichi comprit. Un dernier baiser prometteur et il se détache tendrement de son écrivain pour le laisser reprendre son travail. A peine avait-il quitter ces genoux qu'il aimait tant que l'homme se jetait sur son ordinateur pour le rouvir et se remettre au travail. Malgré son envie immense de jeter cette machine qui lui volait son amoureux, la boule rose sourit. C'était ses soins, c'était lui, qui avaient redonner l'inspiration à l'écrivain ! Et le voir tapoter le clavier à toute vitesse pour ne pas perdre une miette de sa pensée, les lunettes plus ou moins bien posées sur son nez, la chemise entrouverte de façon si sexy, et le rouge encore aux joues… Oh oui, ça excitait Shuichi, mais ça le rendait aussi si heureux et fier de lui ! Il remportait le plateau et sortait toujours doucement du bureau avec l'estime de lui-même regonflée à bloc !

Et puis, il savait bien que ce soir, Yuki allait le remercier…

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot 3<br>J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !


End file.
